The present invention relates to cassette type tape recorders in general and more particularly to a cassette type tape recorder provided with a play-and-record operation mechanism which can be operated with a light force.
When a cassette tape is to be played in a cassette type tape recorder, it is generally necessary to shift a head base from a retracted position apart from the cassette into an operating position wherein a magnetic head comes into contact with the magnetic tape within the cassette, and further, to shift a pinch roller and a drive roller into positions where they press against a capstan and a take-up reel disc respectively. In cassette type tape recorders known heretofore, the operation of putting the machine into play or record mode causes the above-described three members to shift simultaneously. Accordingly, conventional cassette type tape recorders have the disadvantage that a rather large force is required for putting the recorder into play or record mode of operation.
For miniaturization of the cassette tape recorder, it is preferable to adopt a slidable knob as the member to be hand-operated in switching the recorder in and out of the play and record operating modes. However, it is considerably more difficult for the hand to apply a large force to a slidable knob than to a push button. This is a serious problem which must be overcome in the adoption of a slidable knob.